


Au fil des expressions

by Hermystic



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Captain Marvel (2019), Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Harry Potter - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Person of Interest (TV), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Short Stories, Slice of Life, love is love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/pseuds/Hermystic
Summary: Tout au long de ce mois de juin, des drabbles seront dévoilés. Les fandoms et les pairings seront variés, ils auront un point commun : ils mettront en lumière des couples de femmes que ce soit des ships canoniques ou non-canoniques. [Event 5 ans du Collectif NoName]
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Faire une nuit blanche - Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Sans plus attendre, j'en profite pour remercier Maeglin Surion d'avoir proposé ce event et je vous laisse avec ce premier drabble ! :)

Depuis que Luna avait été kidnappée par les mangemorts, Ginny faisait régulièrement des nuits blanches. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur tant pour Luna que pour elle-même. Elle sentait que la situation allait de mal en pis. Quand les vacances de printemps arrivèrent, elle protesta à peine devant leur séjour prolongé chez la Tante Muriel. La relative sécurité de l’endroit ne l’empêcha pas d’avoir un meilleur sommeil, ni de se sentir mieux, jusqu’à ce que Bill vienne leur apporter un lot de nouvelles : Luna était en vie. Alors pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle s’endormit, paisiblement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faire une nuit blanche = passer une nuit sans dormir


	2. Faire chou blanc - Carmen Sandiego

Julia avait l’impression d’avoir fait chou blanc. Encore une fois ! Ce n’était pas faute d’essayer de maintenir un réel contact avec Carmen pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre mais … Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle échappait à toutes ses tentatives. Pourtant, elle l’appréciait énormément. Un peu trop sans doute ? Elle souffla, dépitée, songeant qu’elle courait après une chimère. Jusqu’à ce qu’une main gantée de noir se pose sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et la vit, lui souriant doucement, l’air déterminé. Figée, Julia crut rêver mais son rire lui fit comprendre que non, elle était bien _là_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faire chou blanc = rater son coup, subir un échec (ou presque ! :p)


	3. Filer à l'anglaise - Person of Interest

Root et Shaw avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ce fait était plutôt rare parce qu'elles étaient relativement indépendantes l’une de l’autre. Mais c’était arrivé et elles s’étaient laissées porter par le moment présent. Pourtant, ce n’était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Shaw de rester aussi longtemps avec une autre personne … Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et songeait vaguement à filer à l’anglaise alors que ce n’était sans doute guère prudent en ce moment. Elle se contenta de rester allongée, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la main de Root posée sur son ventre faisant un poids pas désagréable …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filer à l'anglaise = partir sans dire au revoir, discrètement et sans se faire remarquer (on notera ici que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe ... :p)


	4. Chercher midi à quatorze heures - Miraculous Ladybug

Rose était une pile électrique contrairement à Juleka. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre la raison d’un tel enthousiasme : la sortie du dernier album de Lady Gaga avait tendance à déchaîner les foules ! La petite blonde s’était empressée de trainer Juleka au disquaire du coin pour l’acquérir puis elle était rentrée aussi rapidement que possible pour l’écouter à fond. Bien vite, elle secoua la tête et bougea son corps en rythme, entrainant dans son sillage Juleka. Inépuisables, les deux filles écoutèrent et dansèrent sur toutes les chansons. Parce que c’était ainsi que la Queen s’appréciait !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chercher midi à quatorze heures = compliquer inutilement quelque chose de très simple


End file.
